Chasing Ghosts
by spaceSpectrum
Summary: I wouldn't break because of a memory, but here I was, chasing a ghost. "Miharu, please stop running." I froze, that voice, I knew that voice. I turned to see a familiar face, and everything came crashing down. "Yoite…"
1. These Nights

Author's note: Well, here's the first chapter of Chasing Ghosts. I hope you enjoy it, and I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Thank you for reading!

Full Summary: I ran faster into the forest, I wouldn't let him in. I wouldn't break because of a memory, but here I was. Here I was chasing a ghost. "Miharu, please stop running." I froze, that voice, I knew that voice. I'd heard it clearly. I turned to see a familiar face, and everything came crashing down. "Yoite…"

The gist of things: Yoite's back.

Rating: T (May change to M, I'm not sure where this story will go.)

I walked down the crowded street, dodging the people making their way to their destinations. I passed the shops with golden lights the lit up the streets. I was walking home, the falling snow chilling my bones as if to spur me to go faster. I made my way across a short stone bridge, the moon shone in the sky sparkling on the water. The calm invaded my senses, along with a small pang of sadness. Nights like these always did remind me of _him_.

I shook my head, as if to chase away the sad and nostalgic memories. I began to walk home a little faster, the cold becoming more unbearable in a new way. I kept my vision on the road ahead, and soon found myself at home. I stepped through the door. The warm invaded my body and mind, with a sense of safety.

I set the bags on the counter quietly, and headed upstairs to take a shower. I gather some clothes and a towel, and set them on the counter. I turned the facet on until the water was steaming. Slowly peeling away the wet clothes, I let my mind wander a bit. I shudder a bit at letting his memories invade my mind. The understanding he had for me, as I had for him. The occasional moments of happiness, and that rare, weak smile I had received.

I stepped into the shower, letting the warm water fall over my skin. My muscles relaxed, and let the water wash everything away, those memories, that sadness, and these tears.


	2. Meltdown Musicbox

_Me and my valuable friend can fix all the pain away._

_So before I end my day, remember,_

_I may not have pulled the trigger, but I certainly loaded the gun._

* * *

><p><em>A tea cup fell to the ground, shattering into pieces. The sound rang out, almost like it was crying out in pain. The pieces lay lifeless on the ground, filling the atmosphere with despair. A hand reaches out to the broken pieces only to be cut. Suddenly, the cup comes back together, and a male's voice resounds, "I just want to disappear. I want everyone to forget my name."<em>

Miharu's eyes slid open, his black hair fell across his eyes. Rolling to his left, the crisp morning light showered him. He laid uncomfortably in bed, reminiscing his dream.

He'd been having the same dream for nearly a month now. He pondered the memory, Yoite's words, and _Yoite_. Why were his dreams so sorrowful? His repeated visits to his dreams made him feel close to Yoite's heart. It ached to think of him just disappearing.

"Just choose one." He mumbled to himself.

His image, his voice, his emotions; all were etched into his very being. He rose from his bed and began to ready himself for the day ahead.

* * *

><p>Miharu wandered through the halls of his school. He remained lost in a sea of his own thoughts as he made his way to class. He studied his fellow classmates as he passed.<p>

He stepped into his classroom, and took a seat by the window. He watched the cold landscape from behind the glass window. He felt cruelly isolated from the world, the same way the glass kept him from the outside. He watched as his fellow classmates laughed and jostled each other. He felt a pang of emotion.

Students began to fill their seats, and Miharu waited for class to start.

* * *

><p>Touko pulled her sketchbook out onto her desk. She was sitting behind a boy, Miharu Rokujo. She didn't talk to him, and, to be honest, she didn't fairly like his attitude. You know, apathetic and all.<p>

She tried sketching the boy from her previous dream, but his face always escaped her pencil. She felt as though she would never be able to capture his image on paper, but she knew Miharu had something to do with him. It was a dull connection of intuition and sadness. Class began, but all she did was wonder. The more she thought, the more it bothered her.

_I just want to disappear. I want everyone to forget my name._

Why? How could someone live such a ruthless existence that they wish to never have touched others' lives? Honestly, it frightened her. To be forgotten even the word itself sounded like a rude awakening to her.

* * *

><p>Touko tugged her jacket closer to her skin as she began to head home.<p>

_It will be her._

A chill filled the air that left her feeling uneasy. An ominous force pressed at the back of her mind, something was wrong, something would be wrong _soon._ Her breaths came in small, hazy clouds. The snow began to fall.

She began to tread forward, soft music filling the air. Looking around, puzzled, her legs began to move. Through the snow, across iced over ponds, over a snow-coated bridge. Her eyes were half-lidded as she trudged through the snow in a trance-like state. Her body froze. She stood in a clearing, being watched by curious eyes.

Trees and music encircled her, and the ground was blanketed in white frost. The wind began to whip forward, thrusting her limp body to the ground. Landing on her knees with a deafened thump, she vaguely wondered.

_Where am I? Why am I here?_

The tree branches began to shudder, raking against each other. The few remaining leaves swirled around her in a whirlwind. Something was happening; filling her heart with foreboding, and flinging her into darkness. A hand emerged from the void, reaching out to her. She was falling and, without hesitation, her fingers extended out to _him._

He would help; _the boy with the cold eyes._

* * *

><p>Hey guys spaceSpectrum (changed my penname what do you think? ; u ; ) here, um sorry for taking so long with this ^^;<p>

I wasn't sure where to go with this story, but I was listening to a music box with my friend, Sarah, and I suddenly knew. Call it an epiphany.

I;m sure some of you may not want an OC(?) in here, but I require a civilian as a plot device; so, I apologize to those who don't approve, but dont worry; she won't be a focus.

So, I'll try not to take too long updating next time, thanks guys for all the reviews and follows!

P.S. Sarah wants you to know I kept her up until 5 A. write this ; u ;;

-Love sS


End file.
